Shadows & Alphas
by DoctorDanielHouse
Summary: This story is about how dipper discovers a power hidden inside him that was reveled by Gruncle Stan. The story is told in Dipper's point of view, and the time takes place Halloween 2014 (It's not a horror, sorry) There's also tension between Dipper and Wendy due to their past. Dipper must learn to protect the people of Gravity Falls, or it could be hell on earth.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

It's been two years since I've stepped foot in this small town. Gravity Falls, Oregon. I'm 14 years old along with my twin sister, we've been coming here every summer since we were 12 and a lot has happened, but I love her and my great uncle Stan. Mabel and I have been attending the local high school the same one Wendy goes to and we've been spending a lot of time here it's become a second home for us. Times have changed a bit, but things are still kind of the same since two years ago. The people are the only ones who look different. Mabel straitens her hair now and isn't really obsessed with boy bands anymore but more of pop-starts and actually got into comic book heroes like me, but she only goes off the movies because the actors who play them are 'hot'. Stan still wears a suit and his typical hat; he honestly looks like he hasn't aged in a while. As for me, I wear pants and not shorts, I'm a little taller than Mabel, and I wear more thermal shirts no with some designs such as bands or favorite T.V. shows. I think puberty has taken its course with me when I was 13 (God help me that was awful.) The main reason I wear them because it gets cold up here during fall. This time when we were staying in Gravity Falls it wasn't summer but it was October and Halloween was around the corner.

It was a calm day; the date was October 29th 2014 I was in the store doing my usual errands to help with the shack. Then I saw Stan walked in taking inventory of all the items to make sure everything's where it should be. I asked him about Halloween because usually a scam artist like him would take advantage of holidays.

"Hey Stan, when are we going to put up the Halloween decorations?" I asked.

Stan looked up from his clipboard and looked over in another direction. "We're not celebrating Halloween this year kid, too expensive." He said pushing up his glasses with no intention of looking over at me.

"What? That doesn't make sense; you guys celebrate summerween so why won't you celebrate the actual holiday?" I asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Look we're not celebrating, get over it!" Stan raised his voice. Stan seemed to be very serious over this and didn't want to talk about it; then again he could just be a stubborn bastard at times. I simply shrugged it off at first, but them Wendy came through the door and had card in her hand. Wendy was still as beautiful as ever, she's shown me some really cool things over the years and I like to feel I've grown closer to her. Wendy doesn't wear her hat anymore; she wears more of a black button jacket with a yellow shirt under it. She wears jeans and still wears boots, but sometimes they were black combat boots or even those weird converse boots that go halfway up your shin. Needless to say, she looks breathtaking.

"Hey, Dip." Wendy said

"Hey Wendy, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'd just thought I'd check how my boy was doing today running the shack. Also I'm here to give you this." Wendy handed me an invitation to her party, it was a Halloween party, it's good to see someone is in the spirit of the season.

"It would mean a lot to me if you could make it Dipper; I mean I thought it'd be nice if you came to your first official high school party but if anyone asks, you're a junior." Wendy handed me the invitation, it was orange with some black letters on it saying "Happy Halloween!" I was thinking of going to her party, but the only thing is the only person I would know is Wendy and her friends. It would just be awkward because I don't really make friends at school (At least not at this school.) I thought about this for a moment and I was closer to the conclusion of not going and just not celebrate Halloween like Stan said. Though, Wendy was looking at me with her big eyes and just a look that I knew I couldn't say 'no' to.

"God you're beautiful..." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing, umm I'll be there, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I gave her a smile and she gave one right back.

"Sweet, I'll see you there Dipper. Here's another invite for Mabel." She handed me another card and gave me a hug. I was a little shocked because she wouldn't really do something like that out of surprised. I hugged her back and let go just to make sure it didn't get awkward.

"I'd love to hang out here, but I have to give out the rest of the invitations. Text me later to tell me your costume idea." Wendy grabbed my phone and put her phone number in my contacts. I didn't really stop her and there it was. The contact that said 'Wendy' and gave me the ability to talk to her when she isn't even in the same room. It was at this moment I realized I'm just as awkward in my head as I was outside. She turned around and left the Mystery Shack and I saw her walk away. I slowly turned to my phone and I saw the contact named 'Wendy' and I was still nervous for obvious reasons.

"Oh crap." I said to myself.

"Well that could've gone a lot worse." I heard a voice behind me and I jumped a bit. I found Mabel with a smirk on her face with amusement. She started to walk over to me with that same look.

"It's nothing, we just got invited to a party and that's it." I told her while picking up the invites.

"Dipper, when are you just going to accept the fact you still like her?" Mabel asked with a concerned.

"Just drop it Mabel, I don't want to talk about this again." I said while walking back to the counter.

I didn't want to talk about what happened between me and Wendy, it always seems to come back and bite me.

"Hey Mabel, want to go get some costume supplies in town tonight? We only have 2 days till the party." I stated

"You can go on without me Dipper, I have all my supplies needed for my costume. I'm going as a Facebook page! I'm going to wear a cardboard box that looks like a Facebook page and walk around with a marker and ask people to 'write on my wall'" Mabel said in excitement, as much as I hate to admit it that was a pretty good idea. Though I think I'll go with something more scary than fun. I looked through some ideas on the internet and I came across a character named 'Eyeless Jack'.

"This seems simple enough." I said to myself. He's a 'Creepy Pasta character' whatever the hell that is. He comes when you sleep and eats your kidneys. If you wake up in the middle of his supper, you see his blue face and he kills you on the spot with no warning.

"This guy is a little different, I like it. Though, I think I won't eat any kidneys." I said to myself. I closed up shop and I headed into town with the little money I've been saving up. It was getting late so I had to make this quick. I went into an arts and craft store and I bought all the materials I needed for myself.

"Will that be all?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah, I think I have all I need." The clerk ran the items and put them in a bag.

"So what is this for?" He asked.

"It's just for a Halloween party." The clerk looked at me after I finished my sentence and seem to have shaken his head. He gave me my items and I decided to head back.

"Have a nice day." He said.

"Thanks" I responded.

"Don't get lost in hell" The clerked whispered. I turned to him and got an unnerving feeling in my chest, but then again he could just be messing with me. I started to head back and walked through the woods to get to the shack. I forgot how dark woods can get at night and how uneasy the feeling is. I was walking and walking turned to a bit of a jog. The faster I get home the better. I heard breathing from a creature that had a horrifying aura. The breathing got louder and my heart was dropping faster. I stopped for a while to calm myself down. I closed my eyes and took a few breaths. I opened my eyes and there was something written on a tree to my right. I walked over to the tree and was trying to read in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The tree said 'Hello Hell Hole' next thing I knew, someone come from behind and started choking me. I dropped my bag and tried to use both hands to pull away from whatever was choking me. Nothing seemed to be working and I can't catch a breath. A screech roared in my ear while I was pulled to the ground. I was starting to be dragged through the forest. I honestly thought I was going to die. Before my vision completely faded I saw a bright light over my head, and whatever choking me seemed to has seemed to stop. I sat up and coughed a couple time and was catching my breath, my heart was about to burst out my chest. I've never been so close to death. I turned around and found a shadow like creature on the ground screaming in pain. Above him I saw a man with a blue glowing arm with white scratches on it. I was awed with amazed, as if I was looking at some kind of hero. The black creature died and burst into nothing. The man's arm turned back to normal and stood over me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The man shined a lantern and reveled that it was Stan.

"Well that was a disappointment." I said to myself.

Stan put out his hand and helped me up off the ground and I dust myself off.

"Here, you dropped this" Stan gave me the bag of costume supplies and picked up the lantern "Let's go home" Stan said.

I stood for a couple seconds "Stan, what the hell was that? What the hell is going on?" I asked him.

"Dipper it's best if you don't get involved." He stated

"I got involved when that thing almost killed me!" I raised my voice at him to let him know I wasn't messing around. "Now tell me what's happening!" I demanded. Stan stood there and sighed giving me a worried look.

"This is going to take while to explain kid, so I guess I'll tell you everything." Stan and I began to walk back in the Mystery Shack. Stan and I are heading back and I just keep taking glances at his arm. I never seen anything like that, it's something you see in the movies or anime or something. Stan and I arrived at the shack and him and I sat down in the kitchen with the lights dim with the blinds shut. I guess Stan really wants to hide whatever this is. Stan sat across on the other side of the table and rolled up his right sleeve.

"Alright Dipper, what I'm about to share with you is very valuable to the Pine family. We only use it in emergencies like the situation you were in." Stan said.

"Why only emergencies? That looked awesome what you just did! What was that thing that attacked me though?" I was concerned what the hell that thing was.

"Your body becomes vulnerable when you're in that state, that shadow that attacked you can possess your body whether you're in that state or dead. The only way though, to kill them, is to go into your alpha state and finish them. If they grab you though, there's a good chance they can take over your body. Also, that state is very tiring to be in that state. You're body pretty much become dead weight." My eyes widen and I was actually a little scared. Was he serious?

"Holy shit…" I said to myself. I didn't expect to have gotten this for Halloween. I was looking at Stan's arm and I noticed that it looked normal.

"Stan, you said something about an 'Alpha mode'. What is that?" Something about this seemed really out of place.

"Alpha mode, it's what the Pines call it when our prime form when we need to destroy these shadows. Another thing, that shadow that attacked you, we call those 'nightmares'" Stan was looking at his arm and trying to see if it's okay. "Nightmares only come out every 2 years after a leap year. They find whoever they can and possess their body just to kill Dipper. They just love to see people suffer, nothing more. It's the only entertainment they get after being trapped for six years. I've been protecting Gravity Falls from them ever since I was in my 30's. Now I'm getting to old Dipper. I can't protect as much anymore." Stan looked down as if he let people down and had guilt in his eyes.

I looked at Stan after giving this question some thought, it probably was a no brainer, but I just wanted to be sure.

"Stan?" Stan looked up at me with concern. "Am I... Like you? I mean, can I go into Alpha state and do what you do?" Stan gave me a smile and seemed to be a little cheerful. "I'm glad you asked that Dipper, because I need your help to protect Gravity Falls from them. Will you help me?" Stan said. I didn't know what to say, but then again, it's not every day you get to become a hero. I nodded my head and Stan nodded his back. Stan pulled out an old pen with odd inscriptions on it.

"Give me your right hand." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Trust me; this is going to help you with your training. Learning this isn't easy, but with this ink you'll be able to learn to transform faster." Stan grabbed my hand and placed the pen above it about to write on my hand. "This may hurt a little." He warned me. Stan began to write on my hand. I screamed when the pen met my flesh. It felt like acid and it just kept getting worse, my skin was sizzling and burning with an intolerable pain.

After Stan was done drawing, I grabbed my hand in pain trying to hold back screams and tears. The burning was starting to fade away and the mark was slowly turning into a scar.

"*Pant* *pant* what the hell?!" I yelled at him. "I told you it would hurt a little." He stated. "That was not a little that was a third degree burn!" I yelled. I was starting to catch my breath and I took a look at the scar. It was a perfect circle, a circle inside an upside-down triangle. With an arrow pointing downward, I looked at it for a while, and I've seen this mark before, but only in some parts of the shack.

"Since that's over with, I recommend you start practicing trying to obtain Alpha mode. I'd start off small though, for now, just try to transform your right hand." Stan explained.

"So will I have a blue glowing arm with black scratches too?" I asked. "Possibly, you see there are different varieties of Alphas. When a person transforms into Alpha, they change into some kind of super humans. Not even human, but some kind of demi-god, all your senses triple and gifted with special ability. My Alpha form allows me unimaginable strength. There are different color Alphas too, mine just happens to be blue. Though there's no telling to how many abilities you could have, but that's part of the fun." Stan explained. I was still overwhelmed with all the constant information I was being fed. I didn't know whether be excited or scared. Though, I guess I can't just let people die. I made a fist and gained the motivation to accept this with a smile on my face.

"This is going to be fun." I said to myself. "Don't get cocky kid." Stan said with warning. Stan got up and headed to his room, but he stopped in front of the door way. "One more thing Dipper. The Pines family isn't the only family that has this ability." Stan continued walking.

"What does he mean? Are there others?" I wondered to myself, but could there really be others like us?


	3. Chapter 3

As I was looking at the scar I decided to give it a try to go Alpha. I didn't know exactly how to get this started but I guess trying is better than doing nothing. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I focused most of my senses into my right hand. My grip was getting tighter and I was starting to feel something. It felt my hand was becoming as light as air. I first felt it in my knuckles growing into my fingers. I might actually have it!

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted and I heard the door slam. I let go of my grip and felt my hand go back to normal. "Dammit!" I yelped. I had it and it just went away like nothing. Mabel came into the kitchen to see what I was doing; sure enough she was listening to music in one ear and had the other ear free so she could hear me talk. I wasn't really in the mood to talk though; I just wanted to practice Alpha transformation. "Hey Mabel." I said a bit annoyed. Mabel walked over with a bag of twizzlers and threw them on the table, that was her way of offering me one.

"So how was your day?" She asked. I didn't know whether to tell her what happened or just say it was normal, I'm pretty sure Stan wouldn't want to tell us to protect us. I mean, the reason he told me was so I could help him protect the people of Gravity Falls. I just went with my instinct.

"Oh, you know. Just got some supplies for the party and came home. Not much." I put my hands under the table, I didn't want her to see it then I would have to tell her. "Well that's no fun you should've came with me. I got to try cooked scorpion that was the best part." Mabel said in high confidence, eating bugs is a day well spent in her book. As she was about to say something else, she saw my phone vibrate and picked it up without any hesitation.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked. "Just to see whose texting you, not much." Mabel said with a smirk on her face. "Hey! When did you get Wendy's number!?" She asked in excitement. I grabbed my phone from her hands. "I got it this morning; she just wanted to know my costume." I tried to just set that me and Wendy are friends with Mabel, but she always finds a way to seem like she's hitting on me. I read the text message, and replied. No emoticons though, just to be safe. The conversation went on for a while.

Wendy: Hey, have you decided on a costume? :)

Me: Yeah, I have and it should be ready for the party.

Wendy: Nice! What is it?

Me: It's nothing big you'll see it at the party.

Wendy: Alright, well I'm going as Jane the Killer. It'll be awesome :D I have to go though, I have to get party supplies tomorrow. You want to come with me? :)

"Do it!" Mabel yelled in my ear, she was looking over my shoulder to read the conversation. "Ow, first of all." I said sarcastically. I didn't know how to feel, maybe it will be fun. Then again, I just didn't know how to feel. Damn hormones!

"You should do this Dipper; it'll be good for you and her." Mabel said in a more serious tone. Mabel only gets like this when she really care, so maybe this was a good opportunity. I have to just suck it up. "Okay Mabel, I'll at least try." I told her. "Good" she replied. She hugged me from behind by wrapping her hands around my neck. She smiled at me and I gave her a smile back, and she left the room and went upstairs. I took a deep breath and placed my fingers on my phone.

Me: Sure, that sounds fun :)

(I know I said no emoticons, but shut up.)

Wendy: Cool, I'll meet you at the shack and we'll go from there. I'd better get some sleep the, goodnight Dipper. Sweet dreams :)

After the message I asked myself 'Does every girl say sweet dreams to a normal guy..?' probably.

Me: Goodnight

It would just be plain rude if I didn't reply, and I'm here to build bridges not walls. I put my phone down and decided to just take a shower and go to bed. I got into my sleeping clothes and jumped into bed. Before going to bed, I tried transforming my hand one more time. I did what I did last time, focused all my senses into my right hand and gained a grip. It seemed easier this time, I saw my hand glowing like Stan's, except mine was glowing white with black scratches. I was getting excited and at the same time scared. The symbol Stan drew was pure black, like the scratches and releasing black fog. I could only make it half way to my elbow, but I got it!

Stan said that every Alpha had a different power; I should see what mine is. I looked to my right and I punched the wall to see if I had strength like Stan. I punched the wall as hard as I could, and there was a small pause.

"FFFFFUUUUU-!" I tried to hold back my yell; that hurt like a bastard. I grabbed my knuckles in pain. Feeling my Alpha hand with my normal felt weird. It felt like I was grabbing almost nothing at all. I open my palm and I felt my hand gaining something, some kind of pressure. I saw a small white ball floating over my hand, as big as a chess pawn. I tossed up the orb and next thing I knew, it shot up in the air at great speed. I looked to see where it went and it faded into the night sky and looked like a star. "Whoa.." I said to myself.

"What the hell was that!?" Mabel ran in with a bat.

"What was what" I acted dumb.

"That crash! It came from here!" She yelled.

"I think you need some sleep, I was fine until you ran in like freaking Jack Nicolson." I said

Mabel gave a face of confusion and took a couple looks around the room. "What about the hole in the roof?" She pointed.

"I thought it would be nice to sleep under the stars." I put my hands in the back of my head in confidence and looked through the hole in the ceiling.

"Well, okay. If you say so." Mabel walked out of the room still a little confused. It was time for me to get some sleep. "I have to still spend the day with she who shall not be named. I should probably wake up at 10:00 so I can get some training done. Those things that attacked me, why are they like that?" I asked myself this question before I closed my eyes to sleep.

I dreamt that night of Wendy, of how she broke my heart and didn't even care. I saw flashes of us having a conversation. She was walking away from me, but before she walked away for good she cocked her head to me saying "How could I ever love you?" She walked into a bright light. I woke up from my dream having my alarm clock ringing next to my ear. I slammed the snooze button and sat up in my bed. "I asked myself the same thing." I whispered to myself, to answer Wendy's question from my dream.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my shaggy hair a bit. I walked down stairs to find Stan drinking coffee.

"Good morning." I said to Stan while grabbing some cereal. "I've haven't had a good morning since a Johnny Cash concert. What so good about this one?" Stan asked.

I sat in front of him with my bowl of life cereal with a smile on my face. "Well first of all, this." I lifted off my right hand, showing my scar. I focused all my senses and next thing I knew my right hand was transformed like it was last night. Stan's eyes popped as if he was impressed. He almost spit out his coffee. "You already transformed?" Stan asked. "Yeah, I glow like you, but white with black scratches. I'm still hazy on what I can do with it. I blew a hole through the roof last night with like this small white orb." Stan had a puzzled face, but in good time he figured something out. "That's your ability, I've only seen this once before. My brother, A.K.A. your grandfather had this ability as well. Though your granddad passed away, I always knew someone would inherit his abilities. You probably have multiple abilities like he did." Stan took a sip of his coffee. "Multiple, you mean I have more than one?" I asked. "Possibly, today let's do some training and see where that takes us." Stan said. "Go upstairs and change into something more suitable, come outside barefooted" I nodded my head and ran upstairs to change. I changed into some loose fitting clothes with bare feet like he said.

Stan placed three bottles at a distance about 40 feet away. "Alright Dipper, shoot down the bottles." I nodded my head at him and transformed my arm again. I felt the pressure of the orb again and aimed at the bottles. I took a deep breath and fired. The orb went flying, completely missing the bottles into the woods. We heard a crash and a tree from a distance started to fall over. We could hear it all the way from the shack. "Dipper!" Stan yelled. I looked at him with a bit fear in my eyes. "Learn to control it, guide it and stay calm. Don't force it." I pulled myself together. "Right!" I said. I took a deep breath again, and I placed my arm in front of me and used my left hand to steady my right. I aimed and held the orb in place, I could've killed someone. I couldn't fire, I was to tense and I was afraid the orb was gonna burst. "Fire!" Stan yelled. I let go of the blast and it hit the bottles, I covered my eyes from the dust of the explosion. I tried to open my eyes, and I felt like nothing happened, actually I felt I was as light as air. I looked over myself and something amazing happened. My entire body was in Alpha mode. My clothes even faded with it. My eyes were empty black sockets like my black scar. My eyes were giant circles and I had no mouth, but I could somehow talk. It feels like I could talk through my mind.

"Stan! Stan look at me! I'm completely transformed! I can't believe it!" Stan walked over and smacked me over the head with his cane. That smack over the head made me turn back to normal, and left a bump on my head. "Ow! What was that for?" I asked a bit annoyed. Stan pointed at the bottles I fires at. I took out a couple of trees along with them; there was a small crater in the side of the house now because of me. "Oops." I said to myself. Stan sighed at me then turned to me. "Kid, you've got to learn to control it, or you'll end up killing people instead of protecting them." Stan said. He examined me for a while. "It's good that you can now transform fully now, but I think that was a fluke. You seem to have transformed when you were in serious trouble. You shouldn't be dependent on that though. I want you to go out into the woods, practice by shooting the mountain side. We don't need you shooting down any more trees and getting questioned about the sudden deforestation." Stan started to walk back inside the house, so I guess I'll just go in the mountains. "Think fast!" I heard come from behind me. I turned quickly and saw a trash can lid being tossed at me. I raised my right arm and transformed it as if it was nothing then caught it. Stan smiled at me after I did, as if he was proud of me. I smiled at him back and continued my training.

I trained in till I was almost exhausted, I was trying to be in full Alpha mode for this, but it was a chore just to try and gain that form. I was trying to catch my breath, my body was weak and I'm pretty sure I was sweating. I don't even know if Alphas can sweat.

"I should probably take a break." I said to myself. I sat down under a tree and changed back to normal. I was extremely tired and I was about to pass out. After just taking a few deep breaths and doing nothing but relaxing, I was able to stay conscious. I looked up at the sky and I could only hear bliss, with my eyes closed and a smile on my face. I really wanted to take a nap, but I have to head back if I want to meet up with Wendy. Even though it was a great day, I still get that unnerving feeling just thinking about her.

"*Sigh* Who knows, maybe today will actually be good." I wanted to believe that, but something in the back of my head was screaming 'bad idea.' I walked back over to the mystery shack; Stan was behind the counter having Soos doing some fix-ups for the shack. I completely went passed them and went straight to the bathroom. I turned on a hot shower and just enjoyed the warm water washing away the dirt. After about 10 minutes in there, I grabbed my towel, dried myself off and changed into some clothes. Just a plain dark blue thermal with jeans and some shoes that is comfortable to walk in. I looked myself in the mirror and tried to see if I looked presentable. I smiled and actually liked the way I looked; there was something in the mirror besides me. I saw the steam from the hot shower, and some of it was black. I was too tired to transform any part of my body, but I can't let that thing just be here. I tried to transformed one last time today, and just got the tip of my index finger. I formed my hand to look like a gun with my thumb and index finger sticking out. I looked in the mirror and tried to see precisely where it was, I only had this one shot. I got the gun ready and turned. I fired as quickly as I could and shot it straight in the center. It made a dying screech before bursting like the others.

"*Pant* *Pant* Shit, I can't keep doing this. At least not today, how the hell do you do this Stan?" I asked myself. I picked myself up and went into the shop of the shack. There I found Wendy waiting talking to Soos to pass the time.

"Hey, what was that noise upstairs? It was like a high pitched scratch on a chalk board." I looked up the staircase and back at her. "Uhh, it was just a scary movie marathon on TV." That seems like a believable lie. She seemed confused but just shrugged it off. "Anyway, you ready to go?" She turned to me. I looked at her and she got a weird look over her face. "Are you alright? You look like you've been through hell." Ironic that she of all people would say that to me. "I'm fine, just those scary movies get me at night and I can't really sleep." Just one lie on top of another, though it's not as bad as it sounds. "I'm ready whenever you are." I said. "Let's head out then!" Wendy put her finger forward and marched out of the shack, she really has an optimistic attitude about this. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was cloudy, and possibly on the verge of raining. "An umbrella would probably be a good idea to take along." I thought to myself. We walked out the door and headed into town.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked for a while and showed up at the local grocery store in town. We grabbed a cart and walked through the isles looking for anything for the party. She had a list and made sure to grab anything on the list. "Let's see. Plates, cups, soft drinks, decorations, and last but not least, candy!" Wendy had about $200 going into this party, but it's not like the whole town was showing up. I pushed around the cart while Wendy piled the party supplies into the cart. "You sure are spending a lot." I told her. "It's a party, money is no object!" She said. I don't really think it's a good idea to spend this kind of money on a party when she worries about college all the time. Wendy may have gotten older, but she hasn't really matured. She grabbed all the supplies and we checked out all the items and carried them all to her house. During the walk she felt like talking and I honestly didn't feel so great about that.

"I don't understand why people think trick or treating is for kids. It's free candy! Everyone loves free things. I remember last year, me and my friends went trick or treating and when we got to this jerks house he said we needed to grow up. What an ass." She kept complaining over candy, it feels like listening to a five year old. "You know he has a point.." I said. "What?" She seemed surprised that I wasn't taking her side on candy, but I don't think she sees that everyone needs to grow up. "I mean, don't you think there's a point in time where trick or treating becomes something in the past, I know it was fun when you were a kid, but everyone eventually outgrows things." I was trying to reason with her, but it felt like it was going in one ear and coming out the other. "I don't think I'll ever outgrow it." She said. When she said that, it scared me knowing that she might never really mature. It's sad really.

We arrived at her house and placed the bags in her kitchen. "Thanks for the help, Dipper." She said.

"No problem" I said with some apathy.

It was at this point I wondered why I even bother with her anymore. She's just someone that's not gonna go anywhere far in life, she's thinks that high school is going to last forever, and because of her is the reason I know what a true broken heart feels like. I have to stop myself, if I keep talking about this I'll just end up hating her and myself.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

Flashback:

I was thirteen years old, I was going through puberty and it wasn't pretty. I had a low self-esteem so I felt like total shit. I was in the Mystery Shack and I was working a shift with Wendy. I was a fool in love with her, She's beautiful, funny, and always knows how to have a good time. I would do anything for this woman.

One day, I was in the shack just restocking shelves while she was sitting behind the counter staring at the floor. I noticed that she seemed to be down and I couldn't help but want to reach out to her. I've gotten better when it comes to talking to Wendy, I was still a bit nervous, but it's better than when I was twelve. I walked over to her and put a bench next to her.

"Hey Wendy, is everything alright?" I asked. She picked her head up and looked at me with watery eyes. I didn't know how to feel, this was the first time I've seen her on the verge of tears. She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled at me. "I've been better, but nothing to worry about." Even when she said that, I did nothing but worry about her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked her dead in the eye.

"Wendy, you know you can talk to me about anything. You're one of my best friends." I said. "Crap! Why would I call her a friend? I'm not trying to friendzone her!" I thought to myself. She put her hand on the back of her head and started to say something.

"Well, I and my boyfriend have been having troubles, we got in a fight last night and now he and I are 'taking a break.' Whatever that means." She said while still staring at the floor. I remember that she met this boy about four months ago, when I came back to Gravity Falls for the summer they were already dating. I forgot his name, but I just came to accept it because I knew Wendy's relationships didn't last long. I wanted to say he's a douche, but I just said the typical thing just for her sake.

"I'm sorry Wendy." I wasn't sorry.

"I hope that you can work something out." I really hoped they didn't.

"I'm here for you, because you're a beautiful girl that deserves the best guy in the world." This one I did actually mean, but by 'best guy in the world' I was hoping I came to her mind.

I then moved my hand to her hand on the table; my heart was racing at this point. She just grabbed my hand tighter as if she was enjoying it. She then stared at our hands holding and her tears dried away.

"Hey Dipper, you want to hang out tonight? Just the two of us." She asked out of nowhere and I didn't know how to respond, why is being a teenager so hard? This wasn't the time to ask questions like that, I answered her.

"Sounds fun." I smiled at her. She smiled back; this was a real smile though.

"Great, we should meet at the park. There's always something to do there." She said.

After work, me and Wendy went to the park and just sat on the park bench and just talked for hours. The same thing happened the next night, and the next. It was becoming a tradition that we would go to the park and possibly get some ice cream and sit on the bench and just talk about life. It was some of the best conversation I've had in my life. One night, me and Wendy were sitting alone in the park and I decided to finally go for it. While the two of us were just enjoying the breeze, she had her eyes closed and her hair was flowing through the air. I was staring at her and my heart was beating faster and faster. I was so nervous and my body just moved. I slowly held her hand and she didn't seem to pull away, I was so nervous I couldn't even make eye-contact with her. "Dipper?" She called my name. I slowly turned my head to see her eyes shining at me. She placed her hand on my cheek and kissed me. My face was red, and my heart was rushing at the same time I was getting some kind of high from this. After we broke, I looked into her eyes and she was smiling at me. She then pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm so lucky to have you Dipper." She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back and I buried my face in her shoulder. I was so happy, I couldn't have asked for anything better. My relationship with Wendy lasted for about a month, until one night, though.

Wendy and I were sitting on the usual park bench. We were laughing over stupid jokes and just enjoying the night, and then her phone started to ring. She puts her hand in her pocket "Just one moment." She put up a finger and pulled out her phone. When she saw who it was, her eyes popped a little. "Uhh, could you give me a minute?" She asked. "Sure" I replied. She got up and started to walk over so she could talk in private. This gave me time to think of what I could do special for her, to show I really care for her. It was last week before I went home, so I wanted to do something special. Wendy came back over with her hands in her pocket. She stood in front of me with a sorry look in her eye. "Hey Wendy." I greeted. "Hey Dipper, listen, I have to go. Something urgent came up. I'll see you later." Wendy gave me a hug and then headed home, as did I.

The next day at the shack, I saw Wendy behind the counter as usual. I put up a chair next to her and so we could spend the day together. She looked very out of it though; I just tried to cheer her up. "Hey Wendy, how was your night?" I asked. She turned to me in a flash "Fine!" She had a weird smile on her face as she said it. It was a little weird, but I just shrugged it off. The s=day seemed normal, but quieter than usual. The work day was coming to an end and I grabbed my jacket before we would head to the park. As I saw Wendy head for the door I fallowed her, but she stopped me. "Listen, I don't really feel like going to the park today. I'll see you tomorrow." She left the shack with as little as eye contact. Though I thought it was nothing and shrugged it off again. The next day the same thing happened, along the next day. I knew something was going on, so one day I decided to stalk Wendy one night.

I fallowed her to the park, which confused me. She was also sitting on the usual bench alone. She was sitting for a while and I decided that I should join her. Before I was about to approach her, there was a guy who approached her first. He was kind of short for a guy his age, but who the heck is he? Wendy got up and hugged him and I thought he was a friend of hers, but then I saw a kiss and that's when my heart dropped. That guy and Wendy started to walk away together, as I was left with tears in my eyes and a broken heart. I ran back home and slammed the door behind me. I cried, I was actually crying for something she caused.

The next day, I saw her at the counter again with the same look as before. I was confused, angry, sad… I don't know what the hell I was feeling. After the work day ended, I made an offer to Wendy.

"Hey, want to go to the park today?" I asked.

She turned to me "Nah, not today. I'm not really in the mode for it. I think I'll head home."

I gave her some stink eyes, because she rather lie to me than tell me the truth. "You don't have to lie to me, if you're going to see him you don't have to fucking lie to me." I said.

"Watch the language, and what the hell are you talking about?" When she asked me, it felt like another lie.

"I'm talking about that guy you kissed last night at the park!" I snapped at her.

Her eyes popped "Were you stalking me last night?" She asked.

"I did, but only because I had to know what was going on. You were acting weird and I know why, you were cheating on me." I accused.

Wendy turned to me "I can't cheat on you if we were never anything. His name is Michael and I've been dating him for a while. Before you came back to town we had a little trouble and he decided to take a break. I was a little heartbroken because me and him have a special relationship. He called a couple days ago at the park and me and him have been seeing each other again." She explained as if nothing happened.

I gave her a look of disgust "You used me.." I accused her. "What the hell do you mean 'special relationship?'" Wendy then looked down at her feet crossing her arms. I widen my eyes and I thought about it for a while. "Have you two…?" I asked with shock, hoping I was wrong. Wendy though nodded her head yes and my heart dropped again. At that moment Wendy confessed she wasn't a virgin. I looked down at the floor with my hat covering my eyes.

"Leave…" I said.

"Dipper…" She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I said leave!" I snapped at her again moving away from her.

Wendy stood there while I just held back tears. She stood there thinking she could fix things. Without saying a word, she left the shack. That was the last time I saw Wendy that summer, and I headed back home with a broken heart, hatred, confusion, sadness, and even regret. Till next summer, I hated the idea of love.


End file.
